S17 episode 7
Platinum wins immunity Darren: So here's the deal, Clint is basically probobly who they are targeting because he is a natural leader a sharp guy and a physical threat, now I have defintley not been making deals or anything as I usually would, because I don't want to pose myself as a threat, now Clint has basically asked me for the idol, and the problem is my idol ain't real, so I've convinced him that they are turning on Pete, which they're not but I need to keep Clint off my back Pete: My tribe decided the throw the challenge today so Kijon would not be voted off, I am one that I think we should never purposely lose and should play to win, but I understand the strategy and now we have to vote an original white off and let's just do it and run this game to the end Clint: I am a little pissed off Darren won't just give me the damn idol I mean he's a sweet talker and he's apparentley got them turning on Pete, but there is no guarentee what so ever and I thought we were alligned and friends I mean we've been good friends since day freaking 21 and he won't give me the idol it's frustrating Dawson: I was the one with the idea to throw the challenge, I mean we're very very likely merging at nine and the fact is we spent the first 12 days of this game gaining control and I'm not blowing it, it's easy for us to vote out Clint and then we're up 5-4, but if we won, Kijon is gone and all that control in numbers we began growing is gone so throwing the challenge was the only option Tyron: Look I like winning as much as the next guy but my boy Dawson has such a great mind for the game and he's right we if we won today's challenge we are screwed at the merge and that just ain't cool, I've been winning challenge after challenge and I'm not going into the merge down numbers so we had to and we can take out a big threat tonight and everything works out Morgan: I was the first to jump on board when Dawson said to throw the challenge, the first 12 days the person I was closest with was Kijon, now I know it's been nine days and our relationship could be different now, but he's defintley a guy I want in the merge with me so we can have our backs, and if we didn't throw it Kijon is gone, so that would really suck to see him go but I know I'm safe, so I'm fine with going to tribal council, especially saying we could take out a threat Clint final words I don't really understand Darren's move not giving me the idol because we could of went into the merge with numbers but none the less good luck to Darren Saul Dominik and Samir, go kick some ass